Out of Control
by NexarkXIII
Summary: Link is a shy boy who isn't really in control of his life, parents died when he was young leaving Aryll and himself alone. Taken in by Kokiri Orphanage the two have adjusted to life without their family for the most part. Now the owner of a farm wants to adopt the siblings. Link needs to readjust to family life and learn why his new neighbor keeps making him blush. bad at summaries
1. Kokiri Orphanage

Orphan

The legend of Zelda belongs to nintendo

Chapter 1 kokiri orphanage

Dull brownish grey floorboards, creak, creak, creak, under the weight of the childrens footsteps. Lumpy old mattresses that were less comfortable then sleeping on the dilapidated floor. The mirrors in this place were cracked and dulled with grime and the windows were cracked and dulled as well. The bathrooms and kitchen only had cold water, bathing was a cold and miserable affair. Green clothing given to the children when they arrive like a uniform. The children had small tattered blankets but not much else other then the clothes on their backs, but they were happy. They all had each other. It wasn't anyones fault the place was like this either, just a lack of funds to make the place habitable. Cremia, a woman with long reddish orange hair, creamy white skin, blue eyes and a permanent smile looked after the children. Wearing a white blouse, faded pink long skirt and no shoes.

Cremia smiled down a young boy holding her hand in bed, he had a nightmare and had screamed for cremia, crying slightly. The boy had dirty blond hair and azure blue eyes, his skin was a slight bit darker but not much, still pale. He sniffled wearing the green outfit, a green short sleeved shirt and shorts with bare feet. He was holding his trusted green hat and blue fairy plush in his free arm. His little plush helped him sleep at night. He didn't talk much.

Cremia patted the boys head and tried to calm him "Another nightmare Link?" Link nodded sniffling, snuggling further under his filthy blanket. Cremia sighed sadly, the poor boy suffered nightmares, he wouldn't say why but she had read the most probable reason in the police report she had received when Link arrived in this orphanage. He had been in a car accident, a drunk driver had been driving a bit recklessly and didn't notice Link and his parents crossing the street. The parents died on impact but Link had been lucky, the father pushed him out of the way so he was only barely clipped by the side of the car. He had been brought here after learning that his grandmother had died months earlier from illness. His sister Aryll slept soundly next to him, used the cries of his brother. She had bright blond hair and wore a faded green dress and was also bare foot. She too was pale and had bright blue eyes. She had been staying the night at a friends house when her parents and Link had been out so she too had been spared.

Cremia shushed the boy and hugged him "It's okay you are safe not, no one will hurt you." Link sniffled clinging to Cremia. The only parental figure he had now. He eventually cried himself to sleep, He was a young boy, only about 7 and was scared and lonely without his parents, his home, at least he had Aryll though, his sister helped him a lot to feel better.

He woke up early the next morning, yawning with dark circles under his eyes. Link brushed his teeth with the ice cold water and splashed his face to wake himself up. About 5 minutes later Aryll could be heard shifting on the lumpy dull bed "Mmmm, huh, oh brother your up early this morning." Link nodded walking over, the only person he talked to freely was his sister, he was very quiet and reserved around everyone else. "Hey sis, how are you feeling, get enought sleep?" Aryll nodded stretching a bit and yawning "Yeah i guess. As much sleep as you can get on a bed that feels like it's filled with potatoes." Link chuckled "True, hey Cremia said yesterday we could go out and play today, that'll be fun right?" Arylls blue eyes widened, she loved going out "YAY!" Jumping up and down on the bed now "I can't wait, I can't wait!"

Link chuckled until he saw a mop of orangish red hair walk into his room, a boy with pale skin and green clothes, lots of freckles on his face. The young boy looked about 8 years old. Link instantly shut up, he didn't like this boy. Aryll pouted seeing him "What do you want Mido?" Sticking her tongue out at him. Mido scowled "Shut up Aryll, I just came to tell you Cremia wants you and Link downstairs now, more adults here today to adopt, maybe I can finally get away from you losers." Going downstairs. Aryll blinked her large aqua eyes "Ooooh adults, did you hear that Link!? We might get adopted!" Link nodded "Yeah..." He didn't hold any hope for that though, the parents normally didn't like him, he was too shy and quiet and Aryll refused to be adopted without her big brother with her.

They shuffled downstairs, more like Aryll practically flew downstairs with Link shuffling quietly behind her. They saw a few adults looking around and talking to the kids, it was hard loving here so the children did the best they could to seem polite and happy so the adults would like them. Link sat in a chair on the far end of the room staying quiet with his sister next to him. A middle aged man was talking to Saria, Links best friend. She had green hair in a kind of bob like hair style and a brownish hair band. Wearing a green tank top with a lime green sweatshirt underneath and green shorts, again bare foot. The middle aged man frowned at something Saria said. Apparently Saria was being difficult again, she didn't want to be adopted, she wanted to stay here with Mido and Cremia.

The man walked over to Link and Aryll "Hey there, I'm Rusl." He said smiling at them. He was a bit pale too, but had a slight coloring to him, showing he was out in the sun often. He had a white headband holding up a mop of dirty blond hair. Wearing a greenish brown jacket that went down to his upper thigh and white jeans. A tan shirt on under his coat. He had leather sandals on. His eyes were an aqua blue. "What are you guys called?" Link blinked at him staying quiet and looking down but that was fine, Aryll answered for the both of them "I'm Aryll and this is my big bro Link!" She said politely with her big eyes looking at him. "What do you two like to do?" He asked them, trying to get to know them a bit, Aryll thought for a moment then replied energetically "I like playing outside! My big bro likes to read and listen to music, but he also likes playing outside too." Rusl smiled at this, outdoor energetic kids. "I live on a farm, lots of animals to play with and lots of places to play outside." Arylls eyes lit up "Oooooh~!" She obviously sounded very excited at the thought of being on a farm and seeing all the animals. Link looked up, that did sound nice.

Rusl looked at Link, seeing he now had his attention "You like farms Link?" Link nodded quietly "I got cows, cuckoos, pigs, all sorts of animals." Link smiled a little, he loved animals. Aryll clapped "We both love animals!" Rusl chuckled "How would you two like to live on a farm with me?" Link blinked "You want both of us?" Rusl nodded "I can't very well seperate a brother and sister now can I?" Link smiled and looked at Aryll "How does living on a farm sound Aryll?" Aryll jumped in excitement "That sounds like soooo much fun!" Rusl chuckled lightly "It's decided then, now I can't take ya now, got to talk to her first." Pointing at Cremia "Then I have to look at some stuff and i can probably come and get you in a few days, besides I'm sure you guys have friends here you want to talk to before you go." Link again nodded quietly "Alright, I'll see you two in a few days." Going and talking to Cremia.

Link, after all the adults left ran over to Saria "Aryll and i got adopted! By a nice man who owns a farm." He was excited to have a better place to live even though he would be leaving Cremia and Saria behind he could always visit them. Saria smiled "That's wonderful Link! Hey I want you to have something before you go, close your eyes and hold out your hand." Link gave a confused look but closed his eyes and felt a weight in his outstretched hand "Okay you can open your eyes now." Link opened his eyes to see a small wood ocarina in his hands "I made that one a few days ago, I was going to give it to you for your birthday but you won't be here then so I'll give it to you now." Link gave Saria a huge smile "Wow, thanks Saria, this looks so nice, I can't wait to play it." Saria giggled at his display "I can teach you a song on it right now if you want."

So they spent the next fifteen minutes playing the ocarina together and Link learned a nice upbeat song "Thanks again Saria." He said smiling at her. She just nodded "Of course, now go on and talk to Cremia, I'm sure she'll miss you after you go." Link looked down "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you guys a lot..." He had been so excited he hadn't put much thought into how much he would miss them. Saria patted his back "Hey you can always visit right?" Link nodded with a small smile "Right."

He spent a bit longer with Saria, chatting and having fun before going over to Cremia who was currently in the kitchen "Hey Link, we are having eggs for dinner tonight went to help me out?" She asked getting some more eggs from the egg holder. Link nodded "Sure thing." She chuckled and put a chair out for him to stand on so he could reach the counter "Alright I need you to break the eggs and put whats inside the shell into that blue bowl, But don't get any shell into the bowl." Link nodded "You don't have to explain, I've helped before." She smiled "I know i know." And link helped Cremia with dinner, smiling and having fun, by the time they were done they were both covered in flour. Cremia smiled at Link setting the eggs on the table "Thanks for the help Link." Link nodded, not mentioning anything about him leaving, that would ruin the happy mood.

The next day was much the same, hanging out with Saria and helping Cremia. The next day however Rusl returned.

AN/ Well here's my first attempt at a legend of Zelda modern AU, i hope you guys like it, I'll try to update as often as i can :3 please review, i want to know what you guys think and how i can improve my writing, and what I am doing right, not to change. Hope you liked it so far :)


	2. Moving day

New home

The legend of Zelda belongs to nintendo

Chapter 2 Moving day

Link and Aryll did not sleep well that night, they never slept well, the mattresses lumpy and hard to sleep on. They woke up early the next day, Cremia having come into their room to wake them "You two have company." They never had company so Link had a confused face. Aryll smiled "Oh did Rusl come back?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Link went wide eyed, he had almost forgot, having had so much fun the past two days with Saria and Cremia. Cremia nodded her reddish hair bouncing slightly "That's right, he's ready to take you to your new home."

Link had butterflies in his stomach, Aryll did too, they were nervous. When they reached downstairs, Aryll holding her only possession, her prized handheld telescope, and Link his Blue fairy plush which he had affectionately named after his deceased friend Navi. They saw Rustle sitting down in the waiting room. He looked up hearing the children walking towards him and smiled "You two ready to see your new home?" Aryll nodded excitedly while Link stayed quiet just nodding slightly. He smiled "That's good, i spent the last two days getting your rooms ready." He stood up as Link looked back hearing a creak in the floorboards and saw Saria. Link walked over and smiled at her "I'll visit." Saria just chuckled and replied "I know you will." Giving her best friend a big hug.

Link followed Rusl outside to his vehicle. It turned out to be a baige mini van with a few dents and scratches here and there. Though the mini van was in perfect running order even with its wear and tear. Aryll yelled "Shotgun!" and ran for the front seat. Link held in a chuckle and sat in the back seat buckling his seat belt. Rusl waited until the got their seat belts on, getting into the car as well and starting it up. It was a little loud but still ran. He started to drive away. Link looked back and waved from the back seat being seen through the rear window. He saw Cremia and Saria waving back, Mido had his arms crossed but it was obvious by the look on his face he would miss them too, even if he wouldn't admit it before

Link sighed once they got out of view and sat normally in his seat again "Umm Rusl?" He asked quietly, he almost couldn't be heard, almost. Rusl just barely heard and responded "What is it Link?" He looked up over at Rusl "Where exactly is the farm?" Rusl chuckled "Ordon village, not too far from here, about a half hour drive." Link nodded and thought "Since it's so close, can we visit them sometime." Smiling at that thought. The ride was bumpy but not long and they soon saw Rusl pulling into a parking spot "Here we are."

It was a modest home, two stories tall but not very big around. It was painted a light cream color with a brown shingled roof. One of the windows was broken but it was obvious Rusl was in the process of replacing it. Rusl saw him looking at the broken window "There's a small group of kids that call themselves the Gerudo gang. Threw a rock through my window, not the best kids to get involved with." Link nodded holding the bouncy Arylls hand, who was beaming with excitement at the new home. There was a field of wheat in the back along with a small brown barn, probably where the animals were.

"You two head in and get used to your new home, i want you to feel as comfortable as you can here so look around and get used to the place." Aryll practically ran in full speed which made Rusl laugh. Link on the other hand walked in quietely looking around and taking everything in. The living room was small, just a couch, chair, t.v., coffee table in front of the couch and chair, and a small rug under the table. On the left wall there was a staircase that led to the second floor and on the back wall there was a door leading to the kitchen.

He smiled seeing the t.v. turned on and the famous band on t.v. playing, the Indigo-gos. Link liked that band and smiled listening to them. When the song ended though he peeked his head into the kitchen and scanned the area. Just a small kitchen, a few counters, a sink, a stove, fridge, just a regular tiny kitchen in the color scheme of white and red tile. There was a closed door on the right wall, he opened it to see a small bathroom "Good thing finding where this is." Link mumbled to himself. Again nothing fancy, just a small bathtub that doubled as a shower with a curtain. Next to that was a cream colored toilet with a sink on the opposite wall in front of the toilet. A small medicine cabinet doubling as a mirror above the sink.

He moved to walk upstairs after checking the first floor and, CREAK, thee step creaked under his foot. Link cringed, that was loud. He lightly tread upstairs, not wanting his ears hurt again and saw a small hallway with five doors, 2 on the left wall, 2 on the right wall, and 1 at the end of the hall. He hugged his Navi plush close and walked to the first door on the left hearing noises. Opening the door he saw Aryll bouncing on a bed with a light blue bed spread. She giggled seeing her brother "I called this room, girls only!" Link chuckled and could see light blue wallpaper with fluffy clouds and seagulls flying through the sky. There was a small dresser next to the bed and a closet. Link suddenly fel a hand on his shoulderr and turned to look behind him. He saw Rusl standing there "The room across from Arylls is yours, the room next to yours is mine. Across from that is another bathroom, and the room at the end of the hall is locked. It has some of my farming tools in it and those can be dangerous so don't mess with it okay?" Link nodded "Okay."

Rusl walked across the hall and opened the door "Here's your room, take a look." Giving Link a smile. Link nodded going in and seeing a small bed with a light green bed spread. His wallpaper made his room look like a forest, Link liked that a lot, smiling. He set his Navi plush on his bed and saw a window on the far wall and looked out, he could see another house, just neighbors. He looked around the room again to see a dresser and closet, same as Arylls room just different colors. Link smiled at Rusl and Rusl ruffled Links hair "Glad you like your room. If you guys need me I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast, I'll call you down when it's done." Wandering downstairs. Link smiled, this was like a dream come true for him. He smiled picking up his Navi plush "I wonder how things will go here..."

AN/ Well here's the second chapter! Thank you so much Demon princess of time and guest for your reviews :D I saw the mistakes you pointed out in the first chapter and i'm working on correcting them. I also saw other mistakes with accidentally writing the wrong words, I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Thanks for the kind reviews and I'll update as often as I can. I hope you guys like this chapter and please review telling me what I can improve on and what i can change to make it better :)


	3. New neighbor

New home

The legend of Zelda belongs to nintendo

Chapter 3 New neighbor

Link awoke to his blaring alarm ringing just above his head on his headboard. he slammed his hand down on it groaning tiredly. He was not a morning person. Link sighed sitting up, he had, had another dream about when he had first been adopted 7 years ago, he was 17 years old, in high school. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep in the corners and got out of his bedclothes. Changing into his light blue shirt, green hoody, black jeans, and green sneakers with white rubber bottoms. The shoelaces were a gold color. His hair was still messy so he went out into the hall and headed for the bathroom, pausing to look in the empty room across the hall he looked down sadly. Ever since his sister had been kidnapped he had been having dreams about the past when his sister was still there. He missed Aryll so much. It had happened about 4 months ago, she had gotten on the bus according to her classmates and gotten off at her bus stop, but had never made it home.

He walked down the hall and opened the door to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and seeing dark circles under his eyes. He picked up his hair brush and combed his hair quickly. He had to hurry if he would make it to the bus stop in time o get to school. He ran downstairs picking up his backpack at the foot of the stairs and ran into the kitchen grabbing his toast off the table. Rusl saw him and waved, the boy was always rushing about because of his tendency to sleep in. He shoved the toast in his mouth and waved, throwing on his backpack and heading out the door with the toast hanging out of his mouth.

He sighed seeing the usual people at the bus stop. He tended to avoid them, still quite a bit shy even at his age. He rarely ever talked before, and when Aryll went missing he practically stopped talking altogether. He would still answer teachers questions and yes or no questions, maybe use a three word sentence here and there but that was it. Arylls kidnapping had hit him hard. He looked around and saw a girl wearing a blue dress with blue hair and pale skin. Her eyes were black like a dead fish. Ruto looked over at him and smiled, he returned it with a forced one.

He saw another person at the bus stop, a student, he wore a purple shirt and red pants with white hair and red eyes. He was smiling at link and walked over "Hey, how you holding up?" Link sighed shaking his head "Not good teal." Teal nodded "Dang sorry to hear that, hey you'll find her." Patting his back, trying to cheer his friend up "Thanks..." the bus arrived and Link sat in back like usuall in the back left corner next to the window. A young girl sat in the seat across from him, he blinked looking over at her. He didn't recognize her or see her at the bus stop. This was the first stop for the bus so she had to have gotten on here. She had a blond bun and was tan. She had a red scarf on covering her neck and a blue hooded vest with a light purple tank top. White slacks on her legs and brown sandals. The girl looked over at him "Oh hey kid." Link instantly frowned, he didn't like being called that. "Hey I'm kinda new here, the names Tetra, who are you?" Link gave her a glance and replied "Link..." She nodded "Alright, nice to meet you I guess." Seeing he wasn't going to be very talkative she just went back to looking out the window.

She paused and looked back over "Wait I think I saw you this morning coming out of the old farm house." Link rose a brow "I live there..." Tetra nodded "Then say hi to your new neighbor, I moved into the house next next door with my Nanny yesterday." Link nodded, he hadn't even known there were new neighbors, he was too busy looking for his sister. He had been putting up more flyers yesterday. He took a closer look at her, she was kinda cute and the way she talked to him showed she had a lot of confidence. He gave a tiny blush and looked out his window "Cool..." She nodded "Yeah." They didn't talk anymore that day. It was a normal school day for him, first period Math with teacher ms. Nayru, Second period P.E. with Mr. Darunia, third period biology with miss Agitha who for some reason was obsessed with bugs, fourth period band with Mr. Guru-guru, fifth period history with Mr. Zant, and sixth period art with and his student aid Anju.

He hated history, he would swear Mr. Zant was out to get him, always asking him to answers questions he obviously didn't know and docking his grade for the dumbest reasons you could think of. He was glad when school was over, he still had flyers to hand after school, but Tetra talked to him first "Hey kid." Sitting next to him on the bus "Oh hey." Link replied not looking at her, looking out the bus window. "Jeez..." Tetra thought to herself getting comfortable in her seat. Link looked at her "Why move there?" Tetra blinked "What... oh I get it." There were rumors about that house, the one Tetra moved into, the previous family had been murdered, and every family before that had gone through some great misfortune after moving in. That's why Link didn't have neighbors often, the place was said to be cursed. "Well my nanny Impa said it was the perfect place, a nice quiet place on the outskirts of town, no real trouble, a nice neighborhood. We don't belive all those rumors." Link nodded "Oh, I see..." Then went back to looking out the window, he still worried about his sister, praying that she was okay.

Tetra poked the side of his head "What's with the serious face?" Link frowned "None of your business." A four word sentence, rare for Link nowadays. She laughed "At least you said more then last time." Chuckling lightly to herself "Anyway we are neighbors want to hang out sometime? It would be nice to have a friend here." She explained. He glanced over at her and nodded "Okay, I guess..." Then took a breath and added "Not today though." He still had things to do today. Tetra nodded "Well it's Wednesday, and I'm busy tomorrow, how about Friday?" Link nodded "Sounds good."

AN/ Sorry this took so long, I've been packing and getting ready to move, also the chapter was VERY choppy, ended up having to rewrite it several times -_-, anyway I hope you liked it :D


	4. Old friends and new information

flier day

The legend of Zelda belongs to nintendo

Chapter 4 Old friends and new information

A.N/ thank you Demon princess of time for reviewing :3 heh yes I know it says Zelda, there's a reason i introduced her as Tetra but if I say it will spoil a LOT of the plot so it stays secret for now :3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Link returned home after school and got onto his computer, typing away and pasting a picture of Aryll onto the document. He pressed print, making 40 copies. More flyers to hang and hand out. He knew his sister was still alive, he couldn't explain it but he knew. He took the city bus into Kakirico village, they lived just on the outskirts. He started using a hammer and nails he had brought with him, hammering the fliers into telephone poles and public fences.

He paused seeing an old friend in a coffee shop nearby the fence he had been hammering the flyer into. He could spare a few minutes to speak to her and walked over "Hey Saria." Smiling at her. Saria had grown in the seven year lapse. She was still shorter then link but not by much. Her short green hair now down to her upper back though it still curled inwards a bit. She wore a light green long dress with a dark green button up vest over the top of the long sleeved dress, a single piercing gracing her left ear with an oddly shaped emerald earring. "Link, it's been a while, want to sit with us? Mido is using the restroom." Link gave an audible chuckle and sat down in one of the empty chaires.

Mido came out shortly after, not even enough time to start a conversation with Saris. He was wearing a dark green short sleeved shirt with a small skull on the back and brown long pants with tan sandals. His shaggy reddish orange hair had been cut and looked more tamed, but not much, his eyes still hidden by his bangs. He sat down next to Saria "The silent freak returns." Sneering slightly, he had never truly liked Link, he was an outsider in the orphanage and hadn't even been there long. He though knew Links situation, that his sister was missing and wasn't a heartless monster. That was all he did to show his dislike for the man today.

Saria playfully bopped him on the head "Cut it out Mido." Then turned her head towards Link and sipped her coffee before asking "Any luck finding her?" Link sighed shaking his head sadly and looking down. Saria saw the flyers in his hands "Maybe we can help you hang them, it will be easier and take less time." Saria offered giving him a smile. Link smiled in return "Really? Thank you/" Saria chuckled taking half the flyers "Not a problem, I'm glad to help you." Then looked at Mido "Right Mido?" Mido grumbled looking away "Yes we are glad to help." He gritted out.

They hung the flyers together, link didn't speak much as usual, but that didn't change the fact that is was better then hanging the flyers alone. As he hung the flyers with Saria his mind wandered, he started thinking about Tetra and their plans to hang out the day after tomorrow, he waas a little nervous but couldn't explain why. Saria giggled breaking Link from his thoughts "You are blushing Link." Giggling "Who's the lucky girl?" Link blinked eyes going wide "Wait what?" Saria rolled her eyes "You are blushing and looking off into space Link, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see you are thinking about a girl." Link blushed looking down. "That obvious?" He asked and got a response from Mido "Very obvious."

Link scratched the back of his head "She's Tetra..." Saria nodded "That new girl in school right?" They went to the same school but didn't ride the same bus nor did they have any of the same classes or the same lunch hour so they didn't see much of each other in school. He nodded "Hanging out soon." She smiled "Awe Link has crush." Link frowned "Do not!" Mido chuckled "Oh you do, your blushing." Grinning. Link frowned deeper "Topic change." He said that when he didn't want to talk about something. Saria giggled "Fine, fine." Putting up another flier. "I hope Aryll is found soon." Sighing sadly. Aryll and Saria had been friends and Saria missed her.

Link nodded in agreement putting up the last flier, this had taken a lot less time then usual, he might actually get home before dark, he said his goodbyes to his friends and headed home, or at least he would have if he hadn't of noticed a traffic jam. It would be faster to walk home rather then ride the bus with that much traffic. he didn't much like the idea, as it was starting to get dark and the streets were much more dangerous after the sun set. There were gangs roaming the street at night making it very dangerous to travel by foot. The most notorious night time gangs being the Stalfos syndicate. They were well known for night time robberies, murders, and kidnappings.

He treaded lightly, keeping his head down and walking quickly, not wanting to be noticed. He rounded a corner to hear whispering, he had to go down this street to get home so he had no choice but to wait, and listen. "I heard Mister Helmorac got a new girl today." Said voice one, then he heard a loud bang noise like a fist meeting flesh. "Idiot don't say that so loud." The second voice sneered. "Sorry, sorry, but it's so confusing. Why not just take all the pretty girls, why have such restrictions on how they look?" The first voice asked. "Probably personal preference the boss just might like young blonde girls with blue eyes." The second voice replied.

Links eyes went wide, his sister had blue eyes and blond hair just like they had said. He listened more intently now. "So where is the next drop off station?" The second voice asked having forgotten "I think it's near the old dock, the abandoned one that breaking down near the south side." The voices started to trail off after that, getting further away accompanied by footsteps. Link could now move forward without fear of being caught and started to finish going home.


	5. Rival gangs

Chapter name: NOT fun.

Disclaimer thingy majiger, I don't own L.O.Z. if I did I wouldn't have to make this fanfiction XD I could make it a game if I wanted but alas I do not so here is the next chapter.

AN: I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET AGAIN SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I made a few chapters in between moving and getting used to this new place with my hubby while waiting to get internet back :D I will probably post a new chapter once or twice a week depending on how busy I am. ;p Again I am SO sorry I lost my internet and moving and getting used to a new climate and looking for work and studying, SO MUCH TO DOOOO!

_

Link made it home without much problem after that, but now he actually had a ead on his sisters disappearance. He just hoped it wasn't too late. He sat at the dinner table chatting with Rusl though Rusl did most of the chatting, "I hear your test scores are coming out soon, remember Link if your grades aren't good enough you know what will happen."

Link looked down, yeah he knew. Ever since Aryll vanished he hadn't been able to concentrate in school and his grades suffered for it. This test waas his last chance to pass and not get held back. "I know..." He sighed picking at his food, but still had a smile thinking he might be able to help his missing sister.

Rusl noticed the change in links demeanor and smiled, glad Link was looking up for once instead of depressed like he had been for a long while now. "Oh Link a girl dropped by while you were gone. She called herself Tetra. She said that she won't be able to as she put it hang out until tomorrow night instead of day and asked you to come ove to her house. I didn't know you knew our new neighbors already. Way to be social Link." Proud of Link for taking the effort to get to know someone and make a friend.

Link grunted at that "I know Ruto." He cringed though, he hated Ruto and Rusl knew it. Though they were technically friends, Ruto was way too clingy and annoying for Link.

Rusl grinned "Really now?" Getting out a cellular phone "Why not chat with her then?"

Links eyes went wide "Err uhh no." He said flatly with clear distaste on his face that made Rusl laugh. Link finished up his dinner and started for bed getting his teeth brushed and changing into his green boxers for bed.

The next day at school he knew who to go to for as some would call it, shady information. It wouldn't be free though. He knew that much, he jusst hoped the boy he was going to see didn't want him to do anything too extreme.

A young boy sat on the steel railing outside of school. Older then Link but still young by normal standards. He had white hair gelled back on one side and on the other allowed to fall freely over his face. He had dark purple circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, very pale as well. He wore a white tank top with white skinny jeans and white boots. He had a red hoody on over the white tank top with a gold diamond pattern on the inside that could be seen since the hoody was unzipped. White long gloves and on his right arm a gold colored arm band.

Ghirahim, Link met him in middle school, they were the same age and grade. Ghirahim had made it his personal goal to make Links life a living hell. Teasing the poor almost mute boy in front of everyone when they met. The teasing had died down some but it was still blatently obvious Ghirahim held some sort of sick facination for the boy in green.

Ghirahim, to say he was surprised to see Link walking up to him would be an understatement but he would never show it outwardly. He grinned "Mister sky child coming here to pay me a visit!  
I knew my outstanding looks would have you crawling to me eventually." Link shuddered in disgust at that statement but stilled his anger, he needed this boys help right now. "So sky child, tell me what it is that brings you out here to my lunch spot."

Link wasn't much of a talker and everyone knew this so Link took ut a paper to give to Ghirahim detailing what he had learned yesterday. Ghirahiim gave a wide grin "Nope if you want something you are going to have to tell me like a normal person." Knowing how much trouble Link had talking.

Link scowled at Ghirahim fiercely but that just made Ghirahim laugh getting a response from the boy was a lot of fun for him. Link sighed "Aryll missing."

Ghirahim raised a brow "Everyone knows that already Link." Eyeing the boy now curious as to what he wanted.

"Found information... need help" Link tried to get out gesturing to the paper.

Ghirahim licked his lips "No, if you want my help you will have to talk to me like I already stated Link. I'm rather having fun with this."

Link growled under his breath "Gang kidnapping girls..." He looked down "I think... they took Aryll."

Now he had Ghirahims full attention. "I see." Putting his hand to his chin thinking. "Your sister does meet the physical fetish of one of the gang leaders, Ganondorf. He ruled over the Gerudo Gang and the branch off of it, the Skalchild gang."

Link nodded "Heard goons talking." Thinking how Aryll had faired so far, possibly kidnapped by a gang, it must be hard for her.

"Like I said he ruled over the Gerudo gang, past tense. They kicked him as leader, ever since the ones still loyal to him and the new recruits have made the skalchild gang, there is a possibility they have her. Especially after what you heard confirming the rumors of the kidnappings being done by him... but you skychild, have not the eans to help your sister. They are fully armed gang members and you, can't even use a pocket knife."

Link glared at that, he didn't need that fact rubbed in at the moment. "Though you have come to the right place, I can help you, for a price of course." GHirahim didn't bother to hide the amusement in his eyes, knowing how hard this was for Link and getting a kick out of it.

Link scowled but nodded "Fine, for Aryll." Clenching his fists.

Ghirahims smile grew wider "For something this big there will be two requirements. You are a mystery to most of the school because of your quiet nature. As you know I thrive on information. I want to know more about you sky child. You will accompany me whenever I ask it. That is the first requirement, to get more information about you. The second... is a bit harder. You know nothing of gangs or how to use a weapon. Starting tomorrow night I want you to come over to my house every other night to learn how to use at least a knife, at most a gun."

Link was shocked by these demands, they weren't nearly as bad as link had pictured he would request. Link though knew there would probably be a catch to these requirement but it was worth it to save his sister. "Deal."


	6. Tetra?

Chapter name: Tetra?

Disclaimer thingy majiger, I don't own L.O.Z. sad day, I tried bribing them but to no avail. *Sobs in pillow.*

AN: I know you guys wanted some more Tetra Link time, here you go, plot development YAAAAAY!

Link was mad, beyond furious. After that Ghirahim had accompanied him to his home, and was currently looking around Links room "Interesting, so the sky child has a thing for forests." Ghirahim mused looking at the forest wallpaper.

The doorbell rang and Link paled, that must be Tetra! Ghirahim looked at Link "You were expecting someone, fabulous, I'll get to see who you like to befriend. There a lot of people who are willing to pay on info about you since you are such a mystery little sky child."

Link blinked, who would want to know about him? He went downstaires opening the door seeing Tetra standing there "Hi." Link greeted opening the door fully letting her in.

Tetra smiled "Hiya there Link, my grandfather almosst didn't let me come over, wouldn't have stopped me anyway my trusty bedroom window lets me go where I want when I want." Laughing a bit.

Link smiled at that, he had used his own bedroom window in the same way when he was younger. His smile faded when he saw Ghirahim walk downstairs. "You didn't tell me you knew her sky child,."

Tetras smile faltered as well "Ghirahim what are YOU doing here." Glaring at the tall pale boy. She then directed her stare at Link "Just how do you know him?" Link sighed "Needed help." Tetra nodded.

Link though was confused, Tetra was brand new here how could she already know Ghirahim, the confusion he supossed showed on his face because Ghirahim laughed saying "Tetra and I go waaaaay back. Or should I say Zelda?"

Tetra glared at Ghirahim "You know I don't go by that name anymore!"

Ghirahim laughed "Well then Tetra, I was going to contact you anyway, it works out that you two know each other. You see little sky child here needs help from someone who knows something about the Skalchild gang."

Tetra paled horribly at the mention of that name and looked at Link questionably so he responded sadly "Might have... taken Aryll."

Tetra looked dow "I'm sorry about your sister Link, but that Gang... I can't think about them, I can't relive that." She looked like she was going to be sick.

Link looked at Tetra "I understand." Ghirahim still knew about the gang and could help him even without Tetras help.

Ghirahim looked at Link "WIthout her know how your only choice is to join one of the gangs rivaling against the skalchild gang. Learn how to fight, and one day take Aryll back by force. You don;t seem the stealth type."

Link looked down, there where four choices, the Gerudo gang that banished Ganondorf, the lesser known Deamon gang, Ghirahim was a member of. Then the thieves of the wind, the leader of that Gang was a young man known as Vaati legendary for his ruthlessness and cunning, he had murdered a man named Ezlo who had been the former leader of the gang, it was previously known as the Minish gang but Vaati had renamed it. lastly was the Godesses Light gang but no one knew anything about them so that one was out since he wouldn't be able to find them.

Tetra sighed "Well... if you would have to join one I would suggest the Deamon gang, they are the strongest, if not less known. That is why they are stronger, they have bided their time in the background, growing in numbers and skill while the other gangs fight amongst each other."

Link was shocked she knew this, what was with this woman? Tetra sensed his confusion and looked at him "I can't talk about it Link. I'm sorry but I just can't, I don't want to have to go through it again."

Ghirahim though was grinning if Link joined his gang he would get all the information he wanted on link and then some. Demise would be pleased to have the boy on his team as well. It would be entertaining to see if the ancient scriptures they had found held any worth or truth in that stained old parchment.

Link really didn't have much of a choice, for now he had to go with what they said. They knew more about the situation then he did "I'll do it."

($%^$%^TIME SKIP INSERT HERE$%^$%^)

Link stood in a back alley wondering why the hell he went along with this madness, holding a pocket knife in his hand. Ghirahim stood in front of him, Tetra stood off to the side. Tetra looked unsure of this plan while Ghirahim stood poised like a coiled snake ready to lunge at a moments notice. "Alright Sky Child before anything you need to learn how to defend yourself. I want you to strike at me." Ghirahim was unarmed, but Link figured he had a blade hidden somewhere, the only question was would he take it out and use it.

He got his answer when he sprung foreward swinging te knife and it was knocked from his hands easily by Ghirahim using his bare hands. "Sloppy form, slow movement, very predictable, a complete novice. This might take a while."

Link frowned at that but knew it was true, he had never fought before except the occasional spat with Mido back at the orphanage. Tetra though had watched and noticed something "BUT, not quite a complete newbie either, you lunged at a particular deadly area, not to mention you looked a bit hardened like you have done this before. Try again, but this time concentrate."

Link tinged pink at Tetras words of encouragement as Ghirahim made a mock gagging noise in the background. "If you are quite done love birds, attack again sky child." Ghirahim ordered again getting into that poised battle stance.

Link got ready getting the pocket knife from the ground and holding it in a tighter grip so he couldn't knock it out of his hand again. He lunged foreward and Ghirahim noticed what Tetra meant, his eyes were slightly hardened, and he was lunging toward his jugular vein. Ghirahim instantly dodged pinning him to the ground after tackling him "Rule 1 watch where you aim sky child you almost hit my jugular vein. Good job, though not nearly as well as I but you are getting the hang of it."

Link frowned pushing him off amd getting to his feet as Ghirahim dusted off his jeans "We'll do this every other day before and after school until you get good enough for the gang sky child.' For now though you ARE in training and everyone training to be in the gang has a mark on thier arm. I want you to come over to my house tomorrow to get it."

Link paled, he would be marked with an insignia representing the gang. He did not like this at all, he wasn't a gang type of person he was a clean cut boy who was quiet not a hardened gang member, but right now this was his only choice. He sighed "I hate you."

Ghirahim laughed at this "I figured as much." Packing up his own knife, Link had been right to think he was hiding one. In doing so he saw a daimond tattoo on his face, the side that was normally covered by hair.

"Oh hell no." Link said taking a step back.

Tetra looked at him "Every gang has a tattoo. The Light godesses gang uses a triforce tattoo. The Gerudos have a strange moon symbol with a star, The thieves of winds use a wind symbol and the Deamon gang have daimond tattoos.  
Watch out for a triforce tattoo thats hallow with the upper traingle colored in black, that's the skalchild gang." Tetra explained.

Link sighed, what had he gotten himself into? 


	7. Training and gang 101

Chapter name: Training

Disclaimer thingy majiger, Okay kidnapping Link and using him as a hostage didn't work so sadly I still cannot check own legend of zelda off of my bucket list.

AN: fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffff ;3 fluff kinda sorta in small parts, I suck at fluff XD

Link sat on the couch after getting home from 'training'. He sighed dejectedly watching T.V. as Rusl walked in with dinner "It's good to see you've made some new friends Link." Link hardly spoke, this would be good for him, that was Rusls reasoning.

Link just sat further into the couch "Meh..." Pouting.

Rusl couldn't contain his merth as he sat the popcorn chicken on the table "Dinner time, eat up."

Link frowned, popcorn chicken again, it was cheap, easy to make, and healthy. Yet, it got old eating the same thing every night and the displeasure showed on his face. "Sorry Link, we'll have something else for dinner tomorrow I promise." Rusl promised sitting next to Link and popping a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Link just nodded eating quietly while thinking about earlier today. He was weighing the pros and cons of going to get help like he had. The police though wouldn't help, he tried that route. The police are blackmailed or bribed by the gangs so going to them for help on something like this was less then useless. The only thing a person could do in this situation was take matters into their own hands or go to a rival gang for help.

Rusl finished up and left the room to do the dishes, while he was doing that Link headed for bed, today had been a long day and he really needed some sleep.

Waking up to the annoying chime of his alarm clock he got ready for school. He was just getting his pants on when the doorbell rang. He shimmied into his pants and rushed down to answer the door, only to see Tetra and Ghirahim there.

Tetra gave him a smile "Good morning, lets head out, sorry the creepy stalker decided to follow." Motioning to Ghirahim

Ghirahim pretended to be stabbed "Your words wound me!" He yelled theatrically.

Link just rolled his eyes walking with them to te bus stop after saying goodbye to Rusl and getting together his lunch which was an apple, water, and bologna with mayo sandwich.

Ghirahim crinkled his nose at it "How can you eat something so.. so unfabulous! I think the rainbows in my heart just died a little seeing it."

Tetra held back a bit of laughter, "You have rainbows in your heart mister sadistic!?"

Link sat in the corner ignoring their conversation as he looked out the bus window, thinking. His inner thoughts were broken though when Tetras hand clapped onto his shoulder "Hey come on, we're here." Getting her backpack back on her back.

School was... awkward, to say the least considering who he was with. Being for the moment Tetra and Ghirahim.

There was gossiping though nearby "Have you heard? There's a new gang forming." Kanya said to Pippit.

"Oh you mean the group that's calling themselves pirates, they won't last." Pippit responded "They'll cause trouble, all the gangs do."

Link blinked "A new gang?" Catching Tetra and Ghirahims attention who weren't paying any to the gossip.

Ghirahim blinked "New gang?" Tetra seemed strangely unfazed though.

Link nodded "Pirate gang." Ghirahim leaned against the wall contemplating this new informatio, it could screw up his plans depending on how they were. Link wasn't officially part of the same gang as him yet and he might change his mind if a better option presents itself.

Ghirahim grinned deciding to go a manipulative route with this "They are new Link, no strength yet, no numbers." He grinned "Deamon is still your best bet."

Link nodded but he was worried, he didn't know everyone who was in the other gangs he might be pitted against his friends.

Tetra sighed "There are quite a few new gangs showing up nowadays but they are so small they are barely worth mentioning like the Zora gang or the Goron syndicate. Just stay away from the poe society. That cult will chew you up and spit you out."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes "They have no chance against the strongest gang in the state, Demises gang, Daemon."

Link sighed and looked at Ghirahim, he was worried about the diamond tattoo and Tetra noticed "Worried about the tattoo?"

Ghirahim turned his head toward link from his place leaning against the wall "Well it doesn't have to be where people can see it. you can have it on your wrist, cover it with a wrist band. You could have it on your chest, cover it with a shirt or anything like that."

Link nodded as the first bell rang and he headed to class. School went by slowly that day and after school he was put through more practice with his pocket knife. The pocket knife was blue hilted with a tan lining and a red blade. Tetra had given it to him to use.

After practice though on his way home he bumped into a rather large man in a black suit. He was hulking, huge with spiked white hair, tattoos, and tan skin. He looked down at Link "Ah sorry to bump into you like that." Helping him up "I'm Darunia, you got a name kid?"

Link gulped letting Darunia help him up "Link.""


End file.
